


Uneasy Rider

by ChookTingle



Category: Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Abusive Relationships, F/M, Forced Voyeurism, Mind Control, POV First Person, Pegging, Present Tense, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 16:58:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15610818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChookTingle/pseuds/ChookTingle
Summary: The Witch Queen finds a way to strike two (love-) birds with one stone.





	Uneasy Rider

**Author's Note:**

  * For [aphoticdepths](https://archiveofourown.org/users/aphoticdepths/gifts).



I'm not quite sure what I'm seeing, at first, but when I realise, damn do I enjoy the view. Alain's naked and sprawled face-down on a bed, his back a gorgeous expanse of smooth muscle and silvery scars, and I'm on top - oh my god, I'm in him. Well, I'm wearing a strap-on, and with every thrust of my hips I can feel tight resistance from his body, and a delicious pressure at my clit.

Wow. Wow, thank you, my imagination...

 _You may as well thank me,_ the Witch Queen's voice murmurs in my mind, _but you're not dreaming._

I jolt in shock and confusion - but my body doesn't. It keeps moving regardless. Oh my god. I'm not in control. I can't so much as twitch a finger. I can feel... but I can't act.

_He doesn't want me any more,_ the Witch Queen remarks, admitting it as though it's merely an inconvenience. _Such a pity. He wants you. Someone who doesn't exist. I thought I'd let you watch as I punish him._

I'm so angry that it _ought_ to count for something. It ought to let me change the satisfied smile I'm wearing into a grimace of horror. It ought to let me stop. Instead, I'm feeling pleasure building in my body. And I'm feeling Alain's pain.

Now that I realise what's happening, I can see I'm hurting him. I can see how tense he is. I can see his hands grasping the bedclothes, how he's muffling his own cries as I thrust into him. 

There's blood glistening at the base of the strap-on as I pull out of him, only to shove back in. How long has this been going on?

"Tell me why I'm doing this, Alain," the Witch Queen says suddenly.

He mumbles into the sheets, and she strikes him across the back. Hard.

He pushes himself up on his arms.

"Because I've disappointed you," he says. He can't quite say it without a hitch in his voice.

"Yes," the Witch Queen says, "but you can do better, Alain. Tell me who you are."

"Yours."

"And the pathetic girl who dared to wear my face? Who is she?"

"No one."

My heart breaks. I don't know what to think. I want her to stop. I want him to say whatever he has to say to get her to stop. But it hurts to hear those words from him. And I'm scared, too, that everything's going to go back the way it was. That Alain will go back to being the Queen's most loyal knight. Her monster.

She doesn't stop, though. She hisses in satisfaction, but she keeps going. I can feel the pleasure building in her emotions and her body. She rests one heavy hand on Alain's back, bracing herself on him, and brings the other to her - my - cunt. As Alain slumps to the bed again, an incredible orgasm washes through me. 

_Thank me for that too,_ the Witch Queen commands me silently.

_No!_

_Then shall I wring another from him?_

_You'll do whatever you want regardless of what I say,_ I say bitterly.

_I'm glad you understand that. Regardless, I want you to thank me._

If I defy her, he'll never know why she draws out his 'punishment'. What does my pride matter, compared to her abuse of him?

I thank her silently.

Even more silently, I scream.


End file.
